Blut der Versöhnung
by Muramdamus
Summary: ...und doch fehlst du mir! Ein eisiger Wind weht durch das dürre Geäst der Bäume und nimmt das letzte verdorrte Laub mit sich fort. Hogwarts und seine Ländereien sind jetzt ein Ort der Trostlosigkeit und des Todes. Please R&R! (Slash! thx Vanilia! )
1. Default Chapter

Grabrede  
  
Titel: Blut der Versöhnung  
  
Teil: 1/2-3 (mal sehen...)  
  
Autor: Crow  
  
Warnings: dark; shonen-ai/slash; songfic  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren oder Rechte gehören mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Das Copyright bleibt heile.  
  
Das Lied heißt 'Grabrede' und gehört Subway to Sally. (es werden nur die ersten paar Strophen aufgeführt.)  
  
Widmung: Ravens und meiner Betaleserin Ayanamireichan!! knuddel Danke!!   
  
Ohne viel Vorreden: FF!! (fiel Fergnügen -)  
  
Grabrede  
  
Wenn unsere Schädel   
  
einst in's Leere glotzten,  
  
sieht man uns nicht an...  
  
Es dämmert schon draußen.  
  
Ein eisiger Wind weht durch das dürre Geäst der Bäume und nimmt das letzte verdorrte Laub mit sich fort. Hogwarts und seine Ländereien sind jetzt, Anfang Winter, ein Ort der Trostlosigkeit und des Todes.  
  
Gedankenverloren schreite ich durch das Schlossportal und gehe langsam die Stufen hinunter. Erinnerungen rasen durch meinen Kopf und ich muss lächeln. Kinder trabten hier voller Vorfreude entlang und unterhielten sich plappernd mit Freunden über so viele belanglose Dinge, das ich mich manchmal fragte, wie aus ihnen einmal mächtige Zauberer und Hexen werden sollten. Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf und versuche diese Gedanken los zu werden, es schmerzt zu sehen, wie glücklich sie alle einmal waren.  
  
Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, waren.  
  
Jetzt sind sie nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung, nur einer grauer Stein zeugt davon, das sie einmal existierten.  
  
Mit schwerem Herzen setzt ich meinen Weg fort, vorbei an all den Gräbern, die die gesamten Ländereien, am See vorbei bis hin zum verbotenen Wald, in ordentlichen Reihen säumen. So viele tausend Gräber, für so viele tausende und abertausende Hexen und Zauberer, magische Geschöpfe und dunkle Schattenwesen, die alle starben.  
  
Stolze Männer und Frauen, Mütter und Väter, wissende Greise und unerfahrene Kinder, alle vereint unter zwei Flaggen, um bei der letzten großen Schlacht qualvoll zugrunde zu gehen.  
  
Feinde, die wenn die Zeiten anders gewesen wären, vielleicht hätten Freundschaft schließen können. Doch die Zeiten sind und waren nun einmal so wie sie sind und waren. Heute kann niemand mehr etwas davon ändern, niemand...  
  
...wer Sieger, wer Verlierer war,  
  
wer armer oder reicher Mann...  
  
Mein Weg führt mich immer weiter hinaus zu einem großen Hügel hin.  
  
Auch hier stehen etliche Gräber, doch mich fasziniert eine der Reihen ganz besonders. Sie zeigt mir immer wieder wie sinnlos das Ganze doch war, wie leichtfertig eine Handvoll Menschen über das Leben so vieler entscheiden konnten.   
  
Wenn die Situation nicht so verdammt ernst wäre, hätte ich über diese Ironie wahrscheinlich sogar lachen können.   
  
Hier ist das Grab von Harry James Potter, dem Jungen, der den 'Avada Kedavra'-Fluch überlebte, der elf Jahre seines Lebens in einem dunklem Schrank verbrachte, der die letzte Hoffnung der Zauberwelt war und es immer wieder schaffte sich den Klauen seines Erzfeindes zu   
  
entziehen.   
  
Zu seiner rechten befindet das Grab von Tom Vorlost Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, dem stärksten Feind des Jungen-der-lebte.   
  
Wie lange hatten die zwei sich schon in der Wolle gehabt?   
  
Achtzehn Jahre?   
  
Neunzehn?   
  
Wenn man es genau nimmt, waren neunzehn Jahre, fünf Monate, zwölf Tage und ein paar Stunden, die ihre Feindschaft gedauert hatte, bevor sie zum Alles entscheidenen Duell ansetzten.  
  
Ein Duell, bei dem beide Kontrahenten Tränen in den Augen standen. Tränen der Verzweiflung, Tränen der Trauer und Tränen der Erleichterung, das es endlich, nach so langer Zeit ein Ende finden sollte...  
  
Auf Harrys anderer Seite liegt Draco Lucius Malfoy, seines Zeichens Potters erbittertster Rivale (...nach dem dunklen Lord, versteht sich). Niemand hat es je geschafft den Schwarzhaarigen derart auf die Palme zu bringen, wie Draco es gekonnt hatte. Niemand konnte in ihm diese Lust auf einen Streit auslösen, selbst Voldemort nicht. Der Lord entfachte in dem Gryffindor nur Hass und Verachtung, doch mit dem Blonden konnte Harry sich mit einer Leidenschaft streiten, das es schon fast beängstigend war.  
  
Wieder muss ich schmunzeln und zugleich versetzt es meinem Herzen einen Stich, wenn ich an ihre ständigen Fauchereien zurück denke. Jeder, aber wirklich ausnahmslos jeder, hat es gesehen, diese knisternde Spannung, die zwischen den Beiden entstand wann immer sie sich begegneten. Es war das prickelnde Verlangen, das in ihnen hochstieg, die unterdrückte Zuneigung füreinander.  
  
Ja, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy waren ineinander verliebt gewesen! Eigentlich eine schöne Sache, wenn diese dumme Kleinigkeit mit ihrem verdammten Stolz nicht gewesen wäre. Acht lange Jahre hat es gedauert bis sie es sich endlich gestanden haben, am letzten Abend vor der Schlacht. Aber selbst das auch nur, weil es mir reichte, ich sie in eine enge Besenkammer einschloss und damit drohte sie nie wieder rauszulassen.   
  
Eine Nacht, eine einzige Nacht war ihnen vergönnt gewesen. Ich hoffe nur, sie haben sie genutzt. Ein Grinsen legt sich auf mein Gesicht. Ja, sie haben sie genutzt! Ich hatte das Privileg das Zimmer neben ihnen zu bewohnen, Schlaf fand ich allerdings erst, nachdem ich ihren Raum mit einem Schalldicht-Zauber belegte, um das gedämpfte Stöhnen und die heiseren Schreie zum Verstummen zu bringen. Nur eine Nacht, eine einzige Nacht des Glücks. Traurig lasse ich den Kopf hängen und hoffe, das sie wenigstens jetzt, wo auch immer sie sind glücklich werden können.  
  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin glaube ich nicht daran, nicht wirklich.  
  
Was wir dann sind, ist ungewiss,  
  
wahrscheinlich bleibt nur Finsternis...  
  
Ich lasse meinen Blick weiter streifen und wieder schleicht sich ein belustigtes Funkeln in meine Augen zu Voldemorts rechten liegt Dumbledore, Schuleiter von Hogwarts, Beschützer der Armen und Unschuldigen, viertmächtigster Zauberer unserer Zeit und der zweitgerissenste Manipulator, den ich kenne...kannte. Ich hatte ihn schon immer bewundert, wie er es schaffte mit drei oder vier nichtsagenden Sätzen jemanden dazu zu bringen genau das zu tun was er wollte. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke ist er eigentlich an vielem Schuld. Daran, das aus Tom der dunkle Lord geworden ist, daran das ich und die Marauders (Potter, Lupin, etc.) verfeindet sind/waren und vor allen Dingen daran, das Draco und Harry ihrem gottverfluchtem Stolz folgten, anstatt sich zueinander zu bekennen.  
  
Die Sache mit Tom... er war doch verdammt noch mal sein Lehrer und auch Vertrauter gewesen, er hätte den Jungen aus dem Waisenhaus holen können und ihn zu einer Marionette machen können, so wie er es mit so vielen gemacht hat, ja ich muss gestehen, so wie er es auch mit mir gemacht hatte. Dann müsste ich jetzt nicht hier stehen, umgeben von Gräbern, die ich teilweise mit blanken Händen ausgehoben habe.... umgeben von Grabsteinen, derer, die ich kannte... für die ich so etwas wie Freundschaft empfunden habe!  
  
Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf die Knie sinken, ignoriere das Zerren des Windes an meinem schwarzen Umhang oder die schneidende Kälte, die sich langsam durch meinen Körper bis hin zu meinem Herzen frisst.  
  
...befrag den Teufel,  
  
frage deinen Gott...  
  
An wen kann ich mich jetzt noch wenden?  
  
An Gott?  
  
Pah, ich glaube nicht an Götter, dazu lebe ich schon viel zu lange. Bisher haben sie mir noch nie geholfen oder mir Antwort gegeben, wenn unzählige Fragen meine Seele quälten.  
  
An den Teufel?   
  
Hah! Der starb, so wie es alle taten, in der letzten Schlacht. In der Schlacht, in der noch immer nicht klar ist, wer gewonnen hat. Von beiden Seiten ist nicht mehr viel übrig.  
  
Überhaupt ist von der Zauberwelt nicht mehr viel vorhanden. Unsere Städte sind zerstört, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang liegen in Schutt und Asche, und selbst Hogwarts ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, St. Mungos, sämtliche Zauberkrankenhäuser und die Ministerien der ganzen Welt sind nur noch Ruinen.  
  
Überall hat es Kämpfe gegeben. Die Friedhöfe sind überfüllt und die handvoll Tausend, die vom Magiergeschlecht übrig sind, verängstigt und in alle Welt verstreut.  
  
Doch hier tobte der Kampf am schlimmsten, hier, genau vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Überall war Blut, überall erfüllten Flüche die Luft und ein warmer Septemberwind verteilte den Geruch von Unheil und verbranntem Fleisch überall auf dem ganzen Gelände. Wir dachten alle, es kann nicht noch schlimmer kommen... für mich kam es noch schlimmer. In der Schlacht vor Hogwarts Toren bin ich der einzige Überlebende, der einzige....  
  
Mein Gesicht ist schmerzverzogen, als ich wieder aufstehe. Nach dem Kampf war ich mehr tot als lebendig, wo ich war fiel ich einfach um und kam erst Stunden, oder vielleicht sogar erst Tage, später wieder zu mir. Verwesendes Fleisch, Aasfresser und Tod ist das einzige, was mir in Erinnerung blieb. Ich habe sie alle begraben, jeden Einzelnen... jeden Einzelnen, ob Freund oder Feind, das war mir egal! Sie hatten alle mehr oder weniger so etwas wie Würde gehabt und das konnte selbst ich nicht außer acht lassen... so viele Grabsteine.... so viele Gräber.... so viele leblose Körper....  
  
Seiner war nicht dabei, seine Leiche habe ich nicht gefunden und doch setzte ich ihm einen Grabstein.... unter der peitschenden Weide, die nicht mehr um sich schlägt.... selbst sie ist gebrochen und nicht viel mehr als alle anderen Trauerweiden auch, ein starrer, regloser Baum.  
  
Vielleicht werde ich die Weide vermissen... ihre kämpferischen Bewegungen, wenn ich ihr zu nahe kam, die mich immer wieder an seinen Scherz erinnerten.... heute erinnert mich der Baum nur immer wieder an seinen Grabstein und das ich seine Leiche nicht finden konnte.  
  
Ich bin Realist, doch sehne ich mich danach mich der Illusion hingeben zu können, zu glauben, das er noch lebt und mich an diese Hoffnung zu klammern, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Strohhalm... doch ich weiß, es ist sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, das ein Fluch ihn auflöste, ich habe schon mehrmals darüber gelesen und bin mir sicher das es so ist.  
  
"Hey", flüstere ich und knie' vor seinem Grab nieder. "Wie geht's dir?", frage ich ihn und weiß, das er mir nicht antworten kann. Es stimmt mich traurig, wenn ich daran denke, das wir uns nie wieder streiten können....   
  
....niemanden mehr, den ich als 'Köter' bezeichnen kann...   
  
...nie wieder jemand, der mich als 'alte Fledermaus' beschimpft....   
  
Schon seltsam, das ich ausgerechnet ihn, von all den liebenswerten Trotteln aus dem Orden oder Schule, am meisten vermissen werde.   
  
Lächelnd lege ich die Blumen, die ich ihm jedes mal mitbringe, auf den dunklen Stein und fahre zärtlich über den Schriftzug. Stumme Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen, ich schäme mich ihrer nicht mehr, so wie ich es früher tat.   
  
"Hah", mache ich und kann kaum etwas sehen, "der einzige, der immer über meine Tränen gelacht hat ist Tod! Und ausgerechnet um den weine ich... was eine Ironie!"   
  
Langsam stehe ich auf und klopfe den Schmutz von meinem Umhang. "Wir sehen uns...", rufe ich dem Grab zu und drehe mich weg. Der Wind zupft schon wieder an mir und trägt ein paar der salzigen Tropfen mit sich fort, ein geflüstertes Wort kommt mir über die Lippen, bevor ich wieder zum Schloss zurück gehe und versuche von dem Gebäude zu retten, was noch übrig ist, "...Geliebter!" 


	2. and in the silence

Zwischentitel wurden abgeleitet von dem Sprichwort: "Nachts ist es dunkler als draußen!" Also nicht wundern! ""

-geschriebenes-

Kapitel 2: ...and in the silence...

Sonnenstrahlen dringen durch die halbzerstörten Fenster der großen Halle.

Morgenröte.

Der dritte Tag nach der großen Beerdingung ist angebrochen.

Verging die Zeit wirklich so langsam?

Nur drei Tage...

Mit einer Hand fahre ich mir über die Augen und wische die letzten Tränen weg.

Ich weiß, ich kann es nicht ändern... niemand kann das. Und doch schmerzt mich diese Erkenntnis jedes mal aufs Neue.

Wozu sind wir denn Zauberer, wenn wir nicht einmal das hinbekommen?

Wenn wir es nicht einmal schaffen Seuchen auszulöschen, hungernden Kindern Essen zu geben... Kriege zu verhindern?

Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich, ich weiß es nicht.

Versuchend mich selbst von den melancholischen Gedanken und den altbekannten Fangfragen abzulenken, zücke ich meinen Zauberstab und murmele einige Sprüche, sodass die Glassplitter zu den Fenstern schweben und sich wieder zu einer Scheibe vereinigen.

Blut klebt an ihnen, Blut und Dreck. Wenn ich tief einatme kann ich noch schwach den Duft des Festmahles wahrnehmen, das die Hauselfen vor zwei Wochen hier serviert haben. Das fröhliche Gekicher einiger Schüler dringt mir an die Ohren, doch es nur ein Echo, ein Versuch der alten Mauern mich aufzumuntern.

Dankbar lächle ich leicht.

Dieses Schloß war schon seit ich denken kann lebendig. Auch wenn die Bewohner nicht länger unter seinem Dach Zuflucht suchen, so kommt es mir doch vor, als würden die alten Steine sprechen. Sie erzählen von besseren Zeiten, als die Erde noch jünger und die Menschen noch naiver, freundlicher waren.

Sie haben viel erlebt, viele Menschen kommen und gehen gesehen, wurden schon oft eingerissen und wieder aufgebaut und doch sind es noch genau die selben alten Mauern, wie vor tausenden von Jahren. Kein Mensch hat sie wirklich jemals erschaffen. Selbst die vier Gründer haben sie nur in Form gebracht, sie lassen sich nicht beeinflussen, außer von sich selber.

Ich wünschte wir Zauberer wären mehr so wie sie, wir Menschen...

Ich lache trocken. Ich will so vieles. Ich will hier nicht mehr allein sein. Ich will jemanden, der mit mir draußen die Gräber pflegt, der mit mir die Erinnerung jener weiter trägt, die es selber nicht mehr können.

Ich will endlich jemanden haben, der den unbeschrifteten Grabsteinen Namen gibt.

Wieso macht mich der Gedanke traurig? Will ich denn, dass die, die nach uns kommen, wissen, was wir getan haben, wozu wir fähig waren... wozu sie selber fähig sein werden? Tod und Verderben in diese friedfertigen Lande bringen, in der es nichts mehr gibt, dass getötet oder verdammt werden kann? Will ich das wirklich?

Mein Kopf schmerzt... ich denke zuviel...

Was soll ich auch anderes machen? Außer in Gedanken und Erinnerungen schwelgen gibt es hier nicht viel zu tun... Die Arbeit an dem Schloß lenkt mich nicht wirklich ab...

Vielleicht sollte ich Tagebuch führen... irgendetwas für die Nachwelt dalassen und hoffen, dass diese nicht die selben Fehler macht wie wir.

Vielleicht auch nicht... ich wüsste nicht einmal wo ich Papier herbekommen könnte...

Müde sehe ich die alten Mauern wieder an. Die große Halle steht wieder. Doch es fehlt der Glanz der alten Tage, die wunderschönen Banner, die fröhlichen Gesichter...

...werd ich langsam wahnsinng oder wiederhole ich mich tatsächlich?

Ich sollte wirklich alles aufschreiben, was mir durch den Kopf geht...

Er lächelt.

Zuhause... ja... endlich wieder zuhause... es hat lang gedauert...

Vieles hat sich verändert... gedankenverloren schreitet er an den Grabsteinen vorbei, strich zärtlich mit zwei Fingern über die Ränder mancher und lächelt traurig. Er weis, sein eigener würde hier nicht stehen, es beruhigt ihn zu wissen, dass man ihn nicht abgeschrieben hat.

Ein leichtes Lachen entspring seiner Kehle. Wer auch immer die Gräber gesetzt hatte, derjenige verstand etwas von schwarzem Humor...

"Tom Vorlost Riddle: Psychopatischer Massenmörder, Anführer der Death Eater und der schwarzen Armeen, dunkler Lord und Sammler kitschiger Masken. Er wird uns furchtbar fehlen..."

Klar, wenn er nicht mehr da ist, werden die kommende Jahre wirklich langweilig, niemand mehr, vor dem man ständig Angst haben muss. Niemand mehr, wegen dem man das ganze Schuljahr über trainieren muss um gegen Angriffe gewappnet zu sein.

Er schnaubt. Wirklich tragisch...

Es ist kalt. Schnee fällt in kleinen, flauschigen Flocken vom Himmel und legt sich wie eine Decke über die toten Wiesen und Wälder.

Eine süßlich-klebrige Zuckerschicht, die einem das Leben versüßen soll.

Tod des alten Jahres.

Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft.

"Eine Zukunft, die es wahrscheinlich nicht geben wird", murmelt er vor sich hin.

Sein Blick schweift über den Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Hagrids Hütte steht nicht mehr. Das Holzhaus ist anscheinend abgebrannt.

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Selbst einer Holzhütte hätte er einen schnelleren Tod gewünscht...

Ohne wirklich zu achten wo er hingeht, tragen seine Füße ihn zum Haupttor des Schloßes.

Schwarze Rußspuren sind zu sehen, an einigen Stellen hat es Löcher, wahrscheinlich von fehlgeleiteten Flüchen geschlagen.

"Aber ansonsten", denkt er, "dafür das es eine derartige Schlacht ausgehalten hat, sieht es gar nicht mal so übel aus..."

Am Ende des Gedanken greift die Vorfreude zu und hält ihn fest umschlungen. Vielleicht haben ja doch noch welche überlebt... einige der Jüngeren, die sich am Anfang der Schlacht im Kerker verschanzt hatten... oder einige der Heiler, die in den Türmen ihre Lager aufschlugen?

Mit einem breitem Lächeln drückt er das Tor auf... nur um es gleich darauf ins Gesicht geschlagen zu bekommen. Weit aufgerissene Augen starren das blanke Holz an. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Die Schutzzauber waren erneuert worden... aber wer...

Nocheinmal, dieses mal langsamer, öffnet er das Tor und schlüpft hindurch, bevor es sich wieder schließen kann.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bietet, lässt ihn abermals die Augen aufreißen. Die große Halle ist intakt! Durch das Fenster scheint das bleiche Licht des vollen Wintermondes und bringt eine gespenstige Atmospähre mit sich.

Die Wände sind bemalt und, wie er erkennt als er näher trat, beschrieben. Meterhohe Landschaftsbilder, die durch ihr Detailreichtum den Anschein erweckten, als könnte man einfach in sie hineinlaufen. Winzig kleine Buchstaben, die sich zusammen schließen und wunderschöne Märchen erzählen, Legenden die sich viele tausend Jahre in der Weltkultur gehalten haben und Bilder alter Sagenfiguren, nicht größer als seine Handfläche.

Die Wände zu seiner Linken und zu seiner Rechten erzählen auserdem noch Lebensgeschichten. Schöne Momente und traurige. Jemand hat sich wirklich die Mühe gemacht alles aufzuschreiben, was er oder sie wusste. Und wenn mal keine Informationen vorhanden waren, wurde zumindest der Stammbaum aufgemalt oder das Aussehen desjenigen oder irgendeine andere Kleinigkeit. Er lächelt. "Sie wären begeistert", denkt er, melancholisch lächelnd.

Die Wand ganz am Ende der Halle berichtet von der Geschichte des Schloßes. Von dem Tag an, als die vier Gründer das erste mal die Burg betraten bis zu der großen Schlacht. Alles mit kleinen Ilustrationen ausgestattet, von denen einige ihn sogar kurios anschauten oder tief und fest schliefen.

In einer der untersten Ecken findet er ein kleines, abgegrentztes Textfeld. Neugierig trit er näher und beginnt zu lesen.

-Tag 27:

Hab die Kerker wieder endlich frei geräumt... werde wohl noch länger brauchen bis ich an meine alten Gemächer komme... freue mich darauf wieder in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen zu können. Komme mir im Turm des Schulleiters immer noch nicht heimisch vor...-

-Tag 36:

Der Turm ist wieder eingestürtzt... ich habe das Gefühl, dass er in all den Jahren die Eigenschaften seiner Bewohner angenommen hat. Er will mir nur nicht gehorchen, weil er ein sturer Griffindor ist! Wir werden sehen ob ich als Slytherin nicht doch den längeren Atem habe...-

-Tag 57:

Habe heute die letzten Gräber geschaufelt. Hoffe, dass das Schloß jetzt Gnade mit mir hat und keine weiten Leichen versteckt hält.-

-Tag 99:

Hab den Überlick über die Wochentage verloren. Weiß nur noch, dass es Ende Frühling/Anfang Sommer ist.

Hab den sprechenden Hut unter einigen Steinen gefunden. Weiß nicht ob ich froh darüber sein, dass ich jemanden zum reden hab oder frustriert, weil er nie aufhört zu quatschen...-

-Tag 142:

Die Kammer des Schreckens ist wieder offen. Und dieses mal bin ich ganz froh darüber. Die Bücher, die das große Feuer der Schlacht überlebt haben, werden dort erst einmal sicher sein, bis die Bibliothek wieder steht. Mag gar nicht an die ganze Arbeit denken, dass alles zu katalogisieren.

Habe den Basilisk begraben. Schrieb "Griff's Kuscheltier" auf den Grabstein. Passte irgendwie.-

-Tag 268:

Der Turm macht immer noch nicht was ich will. Denke darüber nach aufzugeben und einfach an einer anderen Stelle einen neuen zu bauen. Wundere mich, was Griffindor tat um das Teil zum stehen zu bringen. Werde eventuell doch erstmal die Bibliothek fertig machen. Finde vielleicht was in den Büchern der Schreckenskammer.-

-Tag 351:

Hab den Turm endlich zur Kooperation gezwungen. Bin stolz auf mich und ihn. Der neue Wächter ist glücklich nach so langer Zeit seinen Dienst antreten zu dürfen.

Habe heute eine Kerze in der großen Halle angezündet. Vermisse die anderen.

Jahrestage großer Schlachten sind die schlimmsten. Sie werden nie von den Verlieren gefeiert...-

Er bricht ab.

Ein Tagebuch?

Wer sollte denn hier ein Tagebuch schreiben? Ein Überlebender?

Anscheinend ein Slytherin... sein Hirn arbeitet auf Hochturen, aber ihm fällt niemand ein, der über schwarzen Humor verfügte UND das Schloß wieder aufbauen würde. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, die ganzen Gräber ausheben und Märchen aufschreiben. Die Beschreibung passt auf niemand den er kannte... od..oder doch??

Er zieht scharf die Luft ein. Es gibt jemanden. Auch wenn es niemand ist, den er jemals in seinem Leben wiedersehen will... trotzdem ist er erleichtert, dass zumindestens eine Konstante seines alten Lebens es geschafft hat in dieser Welt zu bleiben. Die meisten lagen dort draußen in tiefem Schlaf oder fristeten ihr Leben in gemütlichen, weißen Räumen.

Er sollte nicht daran denken. Es schmerzt zu sehr. Der Anblick der alten Mauer ruft viele Erinnerungen wach. Keine davon ist wirklich fröhlich. Es ist als läge über allen ein dunkler Schatten, eine schwarze Bedrohung, die selbst den entspanntesten Stunden einen Stimmungsdämpfer verpasst.

Langsam erhebt er sich aus seiner knienden Position, die er vor der Wand eingenommen hat und schreitet auf die Treppen zu, die zu den Kerken runter führen. Er will [iihn[/i nicht wiedersehen, nicht wirklich zumindest, und doch... vielleicht ist es doch besser sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut geht. Nur zur Sicherheit.

Das gleichmäßige Geräusch seiner Schritte auf den Steinstufen beruhigt ihn ein wenig, doch die Anspannung will nicht weichen. Etwas ist noch da, es lebt, es atmet um ihn herum. Die Steine leben noch. Er kann es spüren, als er die Hand an der Wand entlangfahren lässt um Halt auf der nassen Treppe zu bekommen. Anscheinend reicht eine Person nicht aus ein ganzes Schloß in Schuß zu halten, egal ob Zauberkraft oder nicht.

Hauselfen wären die Lösung, doch von ihnen wurde keiner mehr gesehen seit... damals... es ist schon so lange her und doch hat es sich in sein Gedächtnis eingegraben. Oder hat sich nur seine Ansicht über die Zeit verändert? Ticken die Uhren nun in einem anderen Takt? Er vermochte es nicht genau zu sagen, wie so vieles ging es im Nebel verloren, der sich über die Tage legte, die auf DEN Tag folgten. Einzelne Dinge stechen noch hervor. Die Hand, die sich langsam von der seinen lößte, weil die Kraft zum halten fehlte. Wie die Träne des letzten Einhorns, das doch noch von seinen Wunden genaß, wissend, dass seine Zeit doch bald kommen würde. Einsamkeit ist der verderblichste aller Tode hatte er damals beschloßen, der grausamste auf jeden Fall...

Die Wand ist kalt, dort wo die Stufen enden – manche der Fackeln die hier unten brennen sind nur aufgemalt. Ein buntes, flackerndes... lebendiges Treiben, das die Illusion von Leben erzeugt. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es ihn beruhigt oder beunruhigen sollte, es ist so... typisch... auf eine grotesque Art und Weise.

Türen reihen sich aneinander, alle sehen gleich aus, genau wie er sie in Erinnerung hat, selbst die kleinsten Rußflecken gleichen denen von damals bis ins kleinste Detail. Oder will er nur, dass es so ist, dass sich wenigstens ein kleines Stück über die Dummheit hinweggerettet hat? Ein Kopfschütteln, wieder solche Dinge... zu melancholisch um sich damit auseinander zu setzten, zu philosophisch, um überhaupt einen Sinn zu haben. Und überhaupt, er ist da.

Seine Schritte stoppen vor der Tür, von der er weis, dass es die richtige ist. Hinter ihr dringen gedämpfte Stimmen an sein Ohr und er hat das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen, das Quietschen der Scharniere, ja Hauselfen wären in diesem Gemäuer wirklich ein Segen oder will er es genauso? War das damals auch so und er hat sich nur daran gewöhnt?

"Hallo, Sir...", ein Echo, er steht verdutzt kann es nicht fassen, keiner von beiden und doch sind beide gefasst, als hätten sie es geahnt, als müsste es so sein.

"Etwas spät, meienn Sie nicht?" - "Besser spät als nie, Sir."

Der Anflug eines Lächelns, nur einen Augenblick. "Und doch zu spät. Sobald Sie die Uhrengläser wieder aufgestellt haben, werde ich ihnen Punkte dafür abziehen, für jeden Tag, den Sie zu spät... gar nicht zum Unterricht erschienen sind."

Ja, so war er vertraut, ein weiteres Lächeln, ein Hauch zwischen ihnen, nicht mehr. "Sir, zur Zeit gibt es keinen Unterricht, es fehlen die Schulräume, zumal ich nicht mehr Ihr Schüler bin."

Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. "Dann werde ich Ihnen jeden Tag einen Punkt abziehen, bis die Räume wieder stehen, ein Lehrer sollte schließlich Vorbild für seine Schüler sein, nicht wahr?"

Schmunzeln. "In der Tat, Sir!" Mit zackiger Bewegung salutierte er grinsend und ging sich an die Arbeit machen, mochte es auch noch so lange dauern, bis Kinder wieder diese Gänge entlangschlichen, er würde hier sein und warten.

"Ach, bevor ich vergesse!", der Ruf zwang ihn sich noch einmal umzudrehen, "willkommen zurück, Mr. Longbottom!"

Ja, er war wieder zuhause.


End file.
